Will Dean ever come home?
by Mishastache
Summary: Dean and Cas own a property out in the middle of nowhere, living the perfect life. Everything is perfect until Dean is called upon for service in the army. How will Cas deal with everything by himself? How will Cas deal with having no Dean to love? Will Dean ever come back at all?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set in the Second World War. Forgive me for any historical inaccuracy and grammar/spelling mistakes. Juz enjoy it mkay.. :3**

* * *

_Today was just a new day on the farm, a lovely Monday morning, the 14th of July 1944._

Cas awoke to the noise of distress outside in the paddocks. He laid there for just a few more moments in silence as he looked up at the ceiling. Then he slowly turned his head to peer at Dean sleeping next to him, stretching out his arms as he did so. The young man poked at his lover's side before sitting up with a small sigh and rubbing his glazed over eyes.

"Dean.." Cas' voice was all husky to begin with. "Dean." he managed to say a little louder, but, this didn't even cause a stir from Dean. Cas ground his teeth before hopping up from bed and making his way over to the window sill, peering through the lace curtains and out into the visible pasture. There was enough glow to show a group of animals running around frantically, and then there were the wild dogs, who could barely be seen due to their colour.

"Dean!" Cas yelled at his love, who was still sleeping comfortably over in the warm bed, or rather, who had been sleeping comfortably until he was yelled at.

"Whaaaaaat?" Dean yawned and went to the effort to open his eyes and look over at Cas, who seemed to be in distress.

"Wild dogs god dammit!" he rushed over to the wardrobe and grabbed his long coat, wasting no time with also grabbing a large rifle and rushing on out the door.

Dean immediately sat up in the bed as Cas had rushed out the door with a gun. He swiftly followed after his lover.  
Spotting Cas rushing over the hill, Dean narrowed his eyebrows and continued to follow.  
Once he had reached the top of the hill where Cas was already aiming, Dean held up his own rifle and searched for an open target, however, the alpacas were making it extremely difficult to get a clear shot.

"We'll have to move closer. There's three of them." Cas said before advancing further towards the scene.

Dean nodded in response and attempted to find a good angle. With that, he breathed slowly, a stern concentrated expression on his face as he put pressure on the trigger.

"Gotcha!" Dean exclaimed. Then one of the other wild dogs moved into view. Dean expertly pierced the side of that unfortunate canine too.

Cas had been unlucky, as he couldn't find a decent shot. He had been expecting the last wild dog to give up and run away, however, it didn't. This was surprising, not to mention the fact that the week old cria was still alive and bounding around, hiding behind it's family members. But the alpacas were starting to tire out, and god only knows how long the wild dogs had been terrorising the herd before their screaming calls had woken him up.

Cas had to be quick with this, since Dean was no longer in the position to shoot the wild dog. So, he aligned the rifle and held it steady. Everything seemed to slow down as he pulled on the trigger, nothing around him could have possibly distracted him at this moment in time. But then Cas' heart sank down into his gut when he lowered the gun to find that he couldn't see if he had been successful in the shooting.

Dean penetrated the air with his fist. "Great shot Cas!" he cheered and approached each dead dog. He then counted the herd, and approached Cas, who was still standing in that same spot, in which the sun was now shining.  
"Cas, we're missing 2." Dean told his lover.

Cas looked to Dean with a displeased expression. When there were alpacas missing from the herd in this situation, they were most certainly dead. His bright blue eyes were filled with angst. The only thing he loved more than Dean, was his gorgeous herd of alpacas. After the alpacas, came the goats and sheep, not to mention the llama named Bobby, who bared a unique and strange personality.  
"Melody and Lancelot..." he whimpered, then turned on his heel to go and find them.

Once they had been found, Dean went to go and check on all of the other animals. He wondered why the wild dogs hadn't gone for the sheep rather than the alpacas, but seeing the new sight, he growled under his breath. Five of ten sheep had been taken down. The dogs had probably grown bored of the sheep, as they were too easy to catch. "These were the sons of bitches that like to kill for fun." he said to himself, then returned to Cas.

Cas shook his head at the news. "Melody and Lancelot went down fighting, they were always the protectors of their herd." the beautiful man stated as he placed a few planks of wood on top of the two animals. The two alpacas hadn't been too far apart, so Cas didn't have to drag Melody too far.

* * *

Once they had also dealt with the sheep, they had two fires going. One with the alpacas, and one with the five sheep, it was the only way to effectively dispose of them.

Then when Cas had finished paying his respects, he silently made his way back into the house.

Dean was never this emotional about losing animals, this was just life, this sort of thing happened. It was the fact that his dear Cas was so upset that made him feel sad.

"Cas?" Dean carefully approached the young man who was leaning into the kitchen bench. He didn't hesitate in coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. Dean could hear the strained sobs escaping Cas' mouth, so he pulled back just enough to turn him around so he could look into his eyes.

"Hey.." Dean brushed a thumb over his lover's cheek. "It's okay.." he planted a comforting kiss in-between Cas' eyes, then pulled him into a big, squishy hug, taking the time to brush his hand through the sobbing man's long hair.

* * *

Dean was always prepared to spend all the time it takes to restore Cas' happiness whenever he needed to. After all, listening to an adorable, gorgeous upset man wasn't so hard to do, and that wasn't all, because Cas' Russian accent made every word that escaped his mouth sound sacred.

Now, both of them had a smile on their face. Dean had cured his partner of depression once again.

"I love you Dean." Cas caressed his saviour's face and gazed into his eyes lovingly.

"You're gorgeous." Dean replied. "I remember the first time you looked at me like that." he sent a flirtatious smile to Cas.

Dean could remember how they first met, and how they had been through so much grief. Every time he thought of the past, he would think back to the present, and feel relief that they could live a normal, yet amazing life together in the middle of nowhere, out here in these fields with no intense problems accompanying them, or rather, nothing they couldn't handle. They deserved a life such as this.

* * *

Cas' mind had been rid of the devastating loss of seven animals for a while now, and he had just finished cooking lunch with Dean, having had a little food fight in the middle of it all too.  
Cas brushed his foot up the length of Dean's leg whilst sitting at the table, a cheeky smile accompanying his face while doing so.

"Ooohh.. Hello." Dean grinned and took a hold of Cas' bare foot.

"No! Don't tickle my foot! Please, I beg you!" he attempted to pull his foot away, but it was too difficult to.

Dean slightly bit down on his bottom lip as he gently brushed his fingers over the top of Cas' foot, earning half of a squeal from the pretty man. He then dared to tickle the bottom of his foot, but soon there was no foot to tickle because Cas had forcefully yanked his own leg back into his possession.

"Haha! Aww, c'mere." Dean arose from the chair he was sitting in and swiftly moved around to where Cas was still seated.

Cas was too slow in realising what Dean was actually doing. He was going to full on tickle attack him and he was still seated at the damn table. "Dean!" he leapt out of his chair and attempted to escape, but failed.

Dean had taken a hold of his gorgeous lover and started to tickle at his sides.

Somehow, they had made it to the bedroom, not that they were planning anything romantic, but Cas had just tried to drag himself away anywhere possible.

Cas had pulled on his lover so that they both fell onto the bed, once again, attempting to escape Dean, but, still didn't succeed.  
"Dean! Please! No more tickling!" he sounded desperate through gasps for air.

Obviously, he knew when to stop, and now was the time to do so. Dean simply nuzzled up against Cas, instantly earning forgiveness. He smooched his cheek multiple times before the moment had been interrupted by someone knocking on the front door.

"What the hell?" Dean knitted his eyebrows together and listened, just to make sure he wasn't hearing things. "Who on Earth would be at the front door?" he asked himself, brushing a hand over Cas' chest before getting up and walking to the front door to open it with caution.

Dean looked the two men up and down. They appeared to be soldiers of the army.

"Dean Winchester?" one of them had asked.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Dean replied, showing irritation on both his face and in his tone of voice.

"You need to come with us. Your birthday has been drawn." the soldier nodded. "Time to serve in the army." the man added, obviously he had been to way too many doors addressing many others for the same reason.

Dean froze for a moment, trying to process what was just said to him. "Excuse me? I don't want to serve in the army." he shook his head.

The soldier sighed, "Just get your ass out here okay? Or you're getting locked up. It's the law..."

He snickered with disgust. "How dare you! Showing up at my front door and speaking to me like that... You have none of my respect!" Dean shouted, upset, because he knew that either way these guys were going to take him away with force, no matter what he tried to do. He was so frightened and angry and he couldn't think properly.

"Dean?" Cas cautiously approached, trying to put two and two together as to what was going on.

Dean swiftly spun around, a devastated look on his face. "Cas.." he looked back to the soldiers and closed the door for a moment. "Cas, everything is going to be okay.. okay?" he said to his lover, placing both hands on Cas' cheeks. "I have to go to war Cas..." Dean confessed with a whimper, the same time a tear rolled down his cheek. This wasn't fair, this had been too sudden, it was so wrong.

"What? No.. No I won't let them take you away!"

"Cas. Shhh.. Just keep calm okay? I will be back, I swear to god I will be back. I promise." Dean brought their lips together just as one of the soldiers became impatient and attempted to bust open the door.

Dean pressed one finger against Cas' lips just after he had pulled back, then he opened the door.

"Are you two homosexuals?" the soldier asked as he scanned over both Dean and Cas as if he were about to tear something to pieces.

Dean slightly hesitated before replying, "No. He's my younger brother." he lied, of course. Dean wasn't prepared to take that chance again, since admitting to their gay love had almost killed both of them last time.

"Right.." the soldier suspiciously nodded, then stepped aside so that Dean could walk out.  
"I know, we're unreasonable, but it's just the way it goes." the other soldier stated.

As Dean made his way out the door, he turned to look at Cas and his broken expression. Was this really happening? Was he really just going to leave like that? Not that he had the choice, but how could he possibly do this without losing it completely? Dean would most likely snap later on, when it would all be sure to sink in.

Cas couldn't do anything. His emotions were all over the place. He was angry, he was upset and devastated and he was in shock, and there was nothing he could do about it but stand there in the doorway and stare as his one and only walked away from him. Cas wasn't thinking about the fact that Dean had no choice but to leave either way. Cas was beyond hurt. By now his throat felt as though it was in a knot, and his eyes were glazing over just like they were when he had awoken this morning. Cas wanted to call out to Dean, but he couldn't, he had no voice, and he was frozen.

"D-dean.." he attempted to call out to him, but all that had managed to escape his mouth was silence. Cas watched as Dean was taken away from him, he tried to focus but it was all a blur. He even continued to stand there after Dean was completely out of sight.

Then, finally letting himself go, Cas let out the most mourning cry possible, leaning into the open wooden door, gripping at the edge firmly. Cas pressed his face into the door and wept. "Dean please come back..."

_This was supposed to be just another day on the farm, but it wasn't, it was an unfortunate Monday afternoon, the 14th of July 1944._

* * *

**Please, tell me what you think. Let me know if there is anything that I could change about it etc.. I am keen to write the second chapter. **_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for taking the time to read the first chapter. =3 I loves you all. But again, feel free to review and perhaps share some ideas etc..**

* * *

Cas laid sprawled out across the floor. Dried tears spread all over the wooden floor. The young man had been laying there for hours upon hours, since he couldn't find the will power to scramble to his feet and drag himself off to the bedroom. In fact, dragging himself off to the bedroom would probably be worse than laying on the kitchen floor, since those sheets would be drenched with the sweet smell of Dean Winchester.

After a lot of crying, Cas had gone silent, but as he reminded himself that Dean was no longer there, he started up again.

"Dean.." he wept for what had to be the one hundredth time. "DEAN!" he cried out, even though it was painful for him due to his dry throat and his throbbing head.

Cas was now laying on his back, staring at the ceiling, his left hand gripping at the leg of one of the wooden chairs at the kitchen table. He would have to light the candles pretty damn soon, otherwise, it would be pitch black, and he wouldn't be able to see anything at all, especially since the moon was the complete opposite to full.

With a few large tears streaming down his face, he sat up for a moment, still sobbing. There was moisture on the floor from where he had been laying down, and he could feel the chill starting to bite at his limbs. By now, there would usually be a fire going in the house, it was what kept them warm after all, but not tonight. Tonight, there was no wood to burn, tonight, there was no warmth to feel. Not even Cas' bright blue eyes would consider glowing in response to the light of a fire.

Yes, tonight he was going to be alone, and cold. No not cold, freezing.

Before the Sun could completely disappear, Cas only just managed to stumble his way into the bedroom and collapse down onto the sheets with a sob. He collected up the sheets in his right fist and pulled them in towards himself, burying his face into Dean's pillow.

Extremely quiet little whimpers could be heard, easily mistaken for an animal in the roof or the walls, but it was only Cas, and Cas was the only one that knew the small cries didn't come from tiny little critters hiding in the roof or the walls.

Of course, he wouldn't be able to sleep, not straight away anyway.

* * *

There was no stopping Cas from waking up early in the morning just like every other glorious day. Not to mention, he woke up with a smile on his face, his eyes still pressed shut from the brightness of the sun creeping in the window.

Delicately, Cas reached over to touch Dean, who for some reason wasn't already holding the gorgeous man in his own arms. Except, when he reached over, all Cas' hand met was the chilled top of the side table right beside the bed. He opened his eyes and looked over the side table when he realised that he was already on Dean's side.

The young man's heart skipped a beat as he swiftly looked back over to his side of the bed.

"N-no..." Cas sat up, brushing his hands over the pillows and sheets, unsure of what he was actually attempting to achieve by doing so.

"No." his voice almost cracked.

Cas had awoken thinking that the previous day had been a nightmare, and having just discovered that he was wrong, it was going to start all over again.

With that, he hopped out of bed and immediately rushed out the back door to see if there was a chance that Dean had gotten up earlier than usual to tend to something, though it was unlikely.

"Dean!" Cas called out, finding that he couldn't call out anything else.

He rushed over to the top of the hill, glancing around. There was no way that Dean would go so far and not tell him. Yesterday couldn't have been a dream.

Making his way back into the house, he shuffled across the floor and over to the front door. Cas opened the door with a short gasp, as if he had just ran out of air. Then he walked backwards into the house, his gorgeous features were washed over with fear.

Cas placed a hand over his heart as one of the kitchen chairs stopped him from walking back any further.

"Oh god.." he whimpered. His throat constricting once again, his eyes almost completely bloodshot.

Cas breathed heavily, as if he were the victim of asthma. He couldn't seem to get his head around the fact his lover was just, gone.

What was he going to do now? With no yin to his yang, Cas was nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, sorry for the historical inaccuracy, I'm just going to try and write this story like there's no tomorrow.. ^_^**

* * *

Dean had been travelling in the back of this truck for quite some time now, and he didn't know where the hell he was. He wasn't game enough to ask anybody else that happened to be sitting in the back with him. In fact, he hadn't spoken ever since he was taken away. Because there was only one thing on his mind right now, and that of course, was Cas.

All Dean could think of was how Cas would be taking all of this. What if something bad happened to him? Sure, he could take care of himself, but the blue-eyed man was so gentle, so delicate like a flower that needed a perfect amount of everything, otherwise, he'd fall to pieces.

A single tear ran down Dean's cheek as he thought of the painful possibilities, though, his disturbing thoughts were soon interrupted due to the truck coming to a halt.

Moments later, the two men who had been driving the truck appeared and gestured for them all to get a move on. They all did what they were told, mostly because of the guns pointed towards them.

Dean looked ahead as they were walking. They seemed to be heading towards a training camp, which was legitimate, since you wouldn't really want to be flung straight into battle without any training whatsoever.

* * *

Later on when all of the newbies found their places, Dean found himself staring at the ceiling whilst laying down at the top of the bunk bed. He still refused to open his mouth and speak a word to anybody.

"Hey. What's ya name?" Some stocky guy had turned his attention to Dean. And just by the sound of his voice, Dean could tell he was going to be rather annoying.

"Hey! I'm talkin' to you. What's your god damn name?" the guy poked at Dean's leg.

"Quit poking at me and I might tell you! Far out!" Dean snapped and spoke for the first time since he had been removed from his sanctuary.

The stocky guy whacked him across the face. "Fuck you! I don't want to know your name, not now."

Dean growled slightly before lunging forward, but before he could act upon this conflict any further, they were interrupted.

"There will be none of that shit around this place thank you very much!" the booming voice echoed through the room.

Captain Fondoodle was in the building. And before anybody else could think, the intimidating, yet smaller than average man had approached the bunk bed in which Dean and his bunk buddy had been bitching.

Dean read the captain's name tag, and couldn't help but stiffen his lips to keep from laughing.

The annoying man standing there near Dean saw the fact that he was hiding the laughter, and unfortunately lost his shit because of it.

"YOU THINK MY NAME IS STILL FUNNY NOW DO YOU SWISSE?!" Fondoodle basically screamed at him.

Private Swisse gagged a few times before calming down and shaking his head. "N-n-no sir.."

The captain hit him over the head so hard that he buckled over and stayed over, making no sound at all.

"Anybody else want to have a good old laugh at my name? Cause' now is the time." he said, glancing around slightly, then turning his attention to Dean. "Private Winchester? Do you have something to say?"

Dean blinked, then looked down at Swisse. "..Nope."

"Are you sure?" Fondoodle's eyes widened as he leaned forward towards Dean, who was still up on the top bunk.

"I'm sure." he nodded in reply, showing neither amusement or fear.

The captain remained still, staring for a moment before finally moving away. "Alrighty then." he sent a fake smile Dean's way before reaching down to pull at Swisse's hair. "Stand up straight ya pussy!" he hissed before finally shoving his head back and striding out of the room before anyone could blink, yet, his entrance and exit remained strong.

Private Swisse let out a big breath as he looked at Dean. "So, Winchester..." he slightly raised an eyebrow.

"So, Swisse..." Dean replied with a bit of a pout, then looked away as his mind started to wander off and think about Cas again.

Swisse just decided to sit down on the bottom bunk where he belonged, after all, he had a raging headache. Anyway, he would get the chance to mess around with Mr Winchester later.

* * *

Dean awoke to the noise of thumping and a trumpet, and yelling. Since he didn't get much sleep last night, if any at all, he was finding it very agitating to be woken up so early. He had almost reached out to his side to search for Cas, but immediately remembered where he was.

"GET UP! AND GET DRESSED!"

The stranger's voice rang through everybody's ears, and with that, everybody slithered out of bed and into their clothes. Of course, the newbies took a little more time than others that had been there before them.

Once they were all outside and all lined up, Captain Fondoodle started rambling on about how lame they all were. Everybody knew that most of the soldiers there would zone out and stare up into nowhere, thinking of different things, they all just had to pray to god that Mr Fondoodle didn't approach them with a question.

"SWISSE!" the captain screamed as he got up in Swisse's grill. "How are you feeling now?" Fondoodle quieted down when he had asked the question, though, remained scarily close.

"I-I have a headache.." the soldier answered, finding it difficult to look the captain in the eye.

"AWWWW! POOR LITTLE SWISSE HAS A HEADACHE.. NAWWWW. DO YOU WANT TO GO TO SICK BAY AND I'LL CALL YOUR MUMMY?" the captain teased, obviously going overboard. "Suck it up princess!" he added before moving on with his rants.

Meanwhile Dean was just standing there like the rest of them, except, he was thinking about how much he wanted to go home to Cas and love him until the end of time. His heart fluttered at the thought of this. His beautiful baby, all alone at their farm. He wanted to brush his fingers through Cas' hair and feel the touch of his boyfriend's amazing lips against his skin, there was nothing more beautiful in the world.

"Winchester!" Fondoodle approached with his scary stare. "Unless you want to tell me what might be so interesting about the sky, I suggest you pay attention!"

"Hey! I didn't sign up for this shit why should I have to pay attention to your stupid ass ramblings! And as a matter of fact, I find the sky so interesting because when I look up there..." he pointed. "I feel so close to home." Dean, continued to look up at the sky, a small tear slithering down his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

_Meanwhile back at the farm.._

Cas sat out in the open fields of their farm early in the morning, he was waiting for the sun to arise from its sleep. Though, the sun decided to appear from behind the mountains as slowly as possible. It was almost like the sun didn't want Cas to face another day without Dean.

Cas let out a sigh as the sun finally decided to show, then glanced to the patch of grass beside him where Dean was supposed to be sitting, he placed his hand there before looking over to the alpacas grazing.

He stayed like that for a while, until the sun was fully exposing itself, creating the perfect orange tinge over everything visible. Then Cas left his little spot or post, and went back into the house to grab a few items before heading out the front door, moving slowly as he did so. Since he had prepared the horse and cart a little earlier, he could leave for town straight away.

So Cas hopped up to sit in the cart and gave the reins a bit of a flick. For a moment, he had actually waited for Dean to join him, but he remembered that Dean wasn't there to join him, and that he had to go and get food by himself. The first journey to town, all by himself.

When he arrived in town, he parked the horse and cart out in front of the grocery store, then entered the shop and forced a quick smile to the shopkeeper. Cas was going to try and act like nothing was wrong.

"Heya there Cas! How's it goin'?" the shop owner, Bobby, asked him.

"Oh.. the usual." Cas replied with a rather shallow tone of voice.

"Say uh.. where's Dean?"

Of course that would be the first thing Bobby asked.

"Oh.. uh.. he's uhh... back at the farm. Something came up and.. I had to come and collect the food and supplies on my own this time." he attempted forcing another smile, though it almost revealed his sorrow.

"Ehh.. well alright." Bobby replied a short reply, leaving it at that, since Cas seemed a little bit touchy, and well, he didn't want to stir him up.

Bobby was the only person in town who knew about Cas' and Dean's relationship. He had always kept it a secret too. And when there were hard times, or whenever people would grow suspicious, Bobby would lend the two lovers a hand and cut the stress or suspicion. Long story short, Bobby had been a very helpful friend over the years.

Cas would generally share stories with shopkeeper Bobby, but this time, he decided that he wasn't ready to share. He still didn't want to acknowledge the fact that Dean was far away, potentially in great danger.

So once he had gathered everything that he needed to gather using the money from many different animals they had sold, and stacked it all into the cart he had taken to town, he said goodbye to Bobby, and promised the shop owner that he'd pass on a 'Hello' to Dean when he would get back from his errand.

It was going to be a fair journey home, since they did like to think they lived in the middle of nowhere, which they technically did, just not so far away from a town so it wouldn't be such an exhausting travel back and forth between the two places.

* * *

Later on that night, after Cas had groomed the horse and put away all the equipment, he started to cook dinner. Spaghetti. It was simple, and there was plenty of it.

Though, whilst he stirred the mince around in the pan, Cas paused and let go of the spoon he was using. It was all hitting him again. Dean wasn't there with his arms wrapped around his waist, Dean wasn't there to card his fingers through Cas' hair, Dean wasn't there to share dinner with him, Dean wasn't there to kiss him, Dean wasn't there to love him or adore him.

Dean just wasn't there.

Cas shuddered and leaned into the kitchen bench. He wasn't sure if he could take any more. Dean had only been gone for a few days, and Cas was completely empty already. His head hurt like hell, ever since he had a bit of a cry on the way home from town earlier on.

A few of his large tears landed in the pan of mince. He didn't care though, Cas just shook his head and continued to stir, his lip trembling non stop.

Cas had reached the point where he didn't even know why he had cooked anything in the first place, because he wasn't hungry. Not to mention, he had cooked far too much of it, more like a dinner for two. So with that, he just let out an upset sigh and left all the ingredients where they were, then walked off to the bedroom and sprawled out across the sheets, grabbing Dean's pillow and burying his face in it like he had done with every other night.


	5. Chapter 5

_Back at training camp.._

__After Dean's tiny outburst earlier on, of course, he had received a beating from Mr. Fondoodle himself. The Captain was inhumane with how he treated everybody at the training camp. Dean of course, had fought back at first, though he was held back by some of Fondoodle's assistants. He had been hit across the face so many times that he had lost count. In the end, Dean's cheeks were turned purple, his hair slightly matted, and many cuts accompanying. Though, the nurse had cleaned him up the best she could.

Swisse looked over at Dean who was laying very still on the top bunk. He stopped talking to the other room occupants and approached.

"Hey Winchester." he began, getting as close as possible, his voice was much lower than it usually is. "It's okay y'know. Everybody here has suffered Fondoodle's.." he couldn't help but pause and chuckle at the captain's name. "...punishments." he raised an eyebrow as Dean looked at him. "Hey, where is your home anyway? Do you have a girl back at home? Or a mum?"

"That's none of your business." Dean simply said, not wanting to talk about the lovely farm he had been taken away from, along with his amazing Cas that had also been left behind.

Swisse rolled his eyes. He had been expecting a reply like that. "C'mon man.." he hopped up onto the top bunk to lay there with Dean, but he didn't get a good reaction to it.

"What are you doing?!" Dean almost squealed out before pushing Swisse off of the bed as fast as he could. He wouldn't deny that the look on his own face would be described as 'horrified'. And he was horrified, because he would NEVER get that close to any other man like that, no way. There was something about the way that Swisse just jumped up there and laid with him. "Get away from me!"

Swisse matched the horrified expression on Dean's face as he stepped back from the bunk bed. "Woah! Okay! Geez.." he held up his hands, eyes abnormally wide. He slowly made his way back over to the others, glancing back at Dean before speaking to the group.

Dean winced, trying to get comfortable again. Yelling like that had hurt a lot, since his face was damaged with bruises and what not. What was he going to do? What if Cas were to do something foolish while he was gone? He turned over to face away from everybody else and spoke to himself. "What am I going to do?" he sobbed.

* * *

Seven days had passed since he had been taken away, seven, whole days. Dean had finally learned where he was to stand throughout the camp. As in, he only agreed to what his captain said, and did what his captain told him to do. Dean was starting to become shallow and empty, just like everybody else. He had witness death upon death upon death. Most of them were accidental too. There had been many occasions where Dean had thought about writing Cas a letter, but everybody's letter was read before being sent off, and he didn't want to draw attention to himself in any way. Then again, he could always address Cas as his brother, but eventually people would latch on. No doubt that Dean would have to write a letter to Cas at some point though, because he can't just not contact him. He'd just have to be careful, that's all.

That night while he was laying in bed, Dean stared up at the roof. He hadn't been getting any sleep whatsoever, yet he'd managed to stay strong during training, even though he was also aching like all hell.

Once they had all started to fall asleep and the entire camp was quiet, a giant 'bang' startled everybody out of their skin. The bang was followed up by what sounded like the heaviest rain bucketing down on the roof, though it was just a shit load of dirt.

Swisse squealed and jumped into Michael's bed like the child he was.

Michael scoffed and frowned before standing up. He ducked when there was another 'kaboom'. "Shit! We're being massacred!"

"NO SHIT!" Gabriel shouted from somewhere else in the room.

Dean jumped off of his top bunk and looked around at everyone else who started to scramble and run around like ants would when it's about to rain.

"Dean! Get over here!" Michael gestured as he gathered everybody else.

Michael was the cabin's leader. He was the most experienced out of all of them. It was his job to help lead the others through this training course. One thing was for sure, he was much nicer than Fondoodle.

"Okay!" he looked over everybody gathered around him. "Obviously, we have to get the hell out of here. So, go and put your clothes on, and meet me here at the entrance of the cabin." he didn't shout, but he was loud enough to hear over the explosions outside.

Michael was going to have to look after seven men, not including himself.

"Come on guys hurry up!" he yelled out, ready to take leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yikes! Sorry guys, I've been really busy and caught up in drama everywhere. I'll try as best as I can to finish the story! ^_^ **

* * *

Out they went, one after another, dodging other bodies, flying obstacles and what not.

"Stay close guys!" Michael yelled out to the side. There was no time to look directly behind himself at his men.

The others followed close by, just like Michael had told them to.

Dean and Gabriel stuck close by each other, they were at the back of the group. And all was going well until dirt shot out at them. It stung like sand whipping at your skin on a windy day at the beach.

Dean had fallen due to the dirt in his face. His hands and weapon had been engulfed by the mud on the ground. BUT, there was no need to fear, since Gabriel had almost immediately grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"No time to dawdle Dean-o!" Gabe shouted as he hauled Dean off to safety. And when Gabriel had hauled Dean off to catch up with the rest of the group, Dean was rather surprised by the strength that came with the small guy. Gabriel was very small, and in Dean's mind, he really shouldn't bear a strength like that.

* * *

Now that they had found a safe place in the jungle, they had to settle down for the night, but also had to make sure their mini settlement didn't stand out too much.

The training camp had been completely destroyed, though it was unavoidable. Nobody would have seen it coming.

"Alright. Looks like we're on our own." Michael stated, seeming agitated or rather, pissed off, but he was also calm at the same time. A calm leader was always a good one.

"You alright Dean?" Gabe asked, a golden twinkle in his eye.

Dean didn't respond, he simply stared into the small fire they had made. He was mindless, or rather, he felt mindless. There was nothing he could possibly set his mind on. Nothing except for Cas, and since he was thinking about Cas, he wasn't thinking about nothing, for Cas was everything. Cas was part of him. He needed him, now more than ever, they both needed each other.

"...Yeah.. I'm, fine.." he replied. He felt his heart sink at the word 'fine'. What was fine? Fine was everything that he was not. Fine was not the feeling of sweat causing cuts to sting. Fine was not the jungle full of various predators waiting to strike.

In that moment, the entire group stared at him. They knew where he was coming from, and they knew he wasn't fine, they knew that they most likely wouldn't survive out here. None of them signed up for this.

* * *

**Asdfghjkl. **


End file.
